A Glimpse into the Future
by csincisfan01
Summary: Harm falls out of the Admiral's chair and gets a look at what his Future could be. I got this ideal from watching Retreat Hell the other night.
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse into the Future.

*I don't own Jag or Harm or Mac *( If I did they would have been together a long time ago ) I got this ideal when I was watching Retreat Hell a few days and I could not get it out of my head.

**0915 Zulu  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office**

Harm was filling in for the Admiral while he out of the country with the SECNAV. He looked up when he heard Petty Officer Tiner walk in to tell him that Col Mackenzie was there to see him.

"Send her Tiner."

" Yes Sir".

Mac walked in. 'You got a min Harm?'

" Sure Mac what's on your mind?" "

It's about the Willington case?"

"Ah what about it, I mean it's a straight article 32 right?"

"Yeah but, Bud wants to deal and there's more the enough evidence to take it to court martial."

"I think Bud knows that there is and just wants to see what you will offer him Mac."

Harm leaned back in the Admirals chair and it flipped out from him causing him to fall backwards to the ground, Mac was up and around the desk trying to see if Harm was ok.

"Harm, Harm can you hear me?"

Harm opened his eyes and shook his head. He saw Mac leaning over him.

"Oh Harm you gave me quite a scare there for a min; I thought you were really out cold."

She took his hand to help him stand up, Harm's eyes grew wide when he caught a glimpse of Mac's abdomen.

"Ah Mac when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"This?" he said gesturing to her middle.

"Oh the baby come on Harm don't act all shocked you know good and well when it happen."

But Harm looked more confused, and started to rube his head.

"I guess I hit my head harder then I recall Mac."

"Here let me look."... She walked to the backside to look about his head... "Well husband dear it does look like you have a knot on there, maybe we should take you to the hospital and have it checked."

Husband dear had Harm heard her wright, when did they get married .He looked at his left hand and it was true, he is wearing a white gold wedding band. Mac walked over to the door and told Tiner to go get Harm an ice pack and some aspirin. She walked back to him.

"Harm honey do you feel dizzy or light headed?"

"No just a bit confused, Mac when did we get married and when did the baby happen?"

"Harm we have been married a little over a year, it happen after Australia, on the ferry we finally where able to admit how we felt about each asked me to marry you at the surface warfare ball,with a single red was beautiful you gave me your grandmother and mother's engagement ring. We were married 2 months later."

"Um Mac how far along are you?"

"8 months, Harm are you sure we don't need to go to the hospital? You are really starting to worry me?"

Tiner walked in with the ice pack and aspirin.

"Here you go Ma'am."

"Thank you Tiner,I will take care of the Commander from here. Close the door Tiner,"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mac I'm fine really just a bit confused about some stuff that's all."

"Harm I think we should go have your head looked at. I mean you don't seem to be able to remember our wedding, me getting pregnant."

" Ok fine Mac we will go to the hospital if it will make you feel better, I don't want to worry you." "Good flyboy I will go get the car." She gave him a lite kiss on his lips and turned to waddle out of the office.

A few minutes later Tiner appeared,

"Sir Col Rabb asked me to make sure you went downstairs so she could take you to have your head looked about."

"Did she Tiner!"

"Yes Sir, but if you would prefer that I remain here Sir you can order me too."

"Thank you Tiner, go back to your desk. I think I can walk downstairs on my own."

"Yes Sir I'm sure you can Sir."

"Now Tiner go."

"Yes Sir Aye Aye Sir."... Harm stood and picked up his cover and head down to the parking lot.

**1100 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda ,Maryland**

"Well Commander it looks like you have some slight swelling around knot but I'm not too worried. You will have some short term memory loss. But it will return in time."

"Thank you Doc,' Harm replied.

"Doctor is there anything we can do to get the memories to return faster?"

"Well Col you can talk to the Commander about the past show him pictures. That always helps."

"Thank you Doctor." Mac said...

"But Commander if the headaches continue or get worse I want you to come back and we will run the tests again to see if we missed anything. Just keep taking aspirin for the headache the knot should go down in a few days."

Harm and Mac walked out of Bethesda hand and hand.

"Mac I'm sorry I worried you, you don't need stress right now."

"Don't worry Harm myself and baby Rabb are fine, we are just worried about daddy."

"So I take it we don't know what the baby is?"

"No we don't, we decided to wait. But we do have names picked out. Harmon Matthew Rabb after your dad and my uncle Matt and Sarah Rose Rabb after your grandmother and we decided on the rose part, cause we met in a rose garden."

"I like the names, we did good."

Harm and Mac reached Harm's Lexus, before they got to Harm pressed Mac against the side door and took her into his arms and kissed her .As they broke apart Mac looked into Harm's eyes.

"Hey sailor what was that for? My own way of saying I'm Sorry for worrying you."

With that they got into Harm's car and headed back to Jag.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N *I want to thank the people that have read my story so far and thank you for the feedback, I also want you all to know that I do know where this is going and how it will end. As I said I got the ideal from Retreat Hell, but it is not going to fallow the timeline .Also I am working on my own take on Boomerang, ( I have always seen that going a different way ever sense Yeah Baby! ) Anyway sit back and enjoy the ride...*

**1300 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Admiral Chegwiggen's Office**

Harm was back at the Admiral's desk going over case files but having no luck concentrating on them. He kept thinking about Mac and the fact that they are married and having a baby, his mind kept thinking about what he had forgotten. He wanted to remember everything, so he made a snap decision and decided to leave JAG for the day and head home, trouble is he didn't know where home was at now day's .Ah! He thought his driver's license would have his currant address on it. So he took out his wallet and looked at his license.

"Looks like I still live at my place, well I guess that's mine and Mac's place now."

He said to no one but himself, looking through his wallet more he found pictures in there. He took them out and started to look at them, one of Himself and Mac on their wedding day, and a fold one he undid it and saw that it is a sonogram photo of their baby. Then he remembered that day on the steps of JAG when they had made their baby deal.

***FlashBack***

**"Tell you what 5 years from this moment, if you and I aren't in a relationship we'll go halves on a kid" **

**Mac looked at Harm... "You and me have a baby together" **

**"Ya! With your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect."**

**"What if she has your looks, and my brains?" Mac smiled at that thought... **

**"That could work too." **

**"Don't make a promise you can't keep" **

**"I haven't yet"**

***End Flashback***

Harm came back to reality, looking at the two photo's still in his hands. His eyes fixed on the sonogram photo.

"Guess I made good on that promise"

He looked up when he heard his door open and close, Mac walked in and over to his desk.

"Penny for your thoughts sailor!"

Harm smiled at Mac... "I'm not sure what my thoughts even worth wright now, I'm a million miles away Mac. I know deep down that I should be over the moon, but at the same time I'm scared to death that I my never remember our wedding, you telling me about our baby. What if it never comes back, what are we going to do?"

"Oh Harm! it will come back in time, and you have me and baby Rabb to help you figure it all out in the meantime. For better or worse, in sickness and in health. We took those vows together and I'm going to hold up my end. Remember Harmon Rabb does not make a promise he can't keep, just look at that ring as a symbol of that promise and everything will be fine".

"But Mac there's a difference in can't keep and just not even remembering."

"Ok Harm so let's start with the last thing that you clearly do remember and we will go from there."

"I was talking to you about the Willington article 32."

Mac thought for a moment... "Harm that was over a year ago, it happen wright after we got back from Australia, I prosecuted and Bud was defense. That was also the week that The Admiral had to go out of town with the SECNAV."

"So this means I've lost over a year of my life? This is great... just great" Harm put his head in his hands. Mac took his hands away from his head and took his head in her hands and made him look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere and we will get through this together, just like we always do"

"I know we will Mac, I know we will"

"So what say sailor, wanna get out of here and go home and work on that memory of yours?'

"Sounds like a good idea to me Marine"

Harm stood up from behind the desk he took Mac by the hand and they headed for the door, but not before he stopped to pick up his case and cover. They walked out to where P.O Tiner was sitting at his desk.

"Tiner myself and the Col are leaving for the day, if anyone needs me, have them call my cell."

"Yes sir, and sir I hope that you feel better."

Harm smiled at Tiner... "Thanks Tiner"

Harm headed towards Mac's office, she had gone on ahead while Harm had been talking with Tiner. He met her just as she was closing her door.

"Ready to go sailor?"... "Yeah let's go work on my memory, see if we can come up with" Harm smiled his ( as Mac puts it ) flyboy grin at her. With that the two of them headed to the elevator and home for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for all the feedback, I'm happy that you all are enjoying this fic. I hope to have it all up by next week. (But may not so please don't stone me if this does not happen.) Again thank you so much...And here's part 3...

1630 Zulu Harm and Mac's Apartment

North Of Union Station

Harm unlocked the door and Mac fallowed him inside, he looked around the room taking it all in. Nothing really looked different; he noticed that he now has a TV set some more books, few more pictures setting around. What did catch his eye was the white and gold photo album on the coffee table, Harm made himself a mental note to come back and look through this album. Mac walked back into the living room area having changed out of her uniform into yoga pants and a US Naval Academy shirt.

"Harm honey why don't you go change and then we can talk, look at pictures or do whatever you want to do."

"Yeah that sounds good to me, Um... Mac I need to know something first, do I ever call you Sarah?"

"When we are alone you do all the time, at work it's still Mac... I asked you once why you only call me Sarah at home, you told me Sarah is just between us, and Mac is what everyone calls. But I'm Sarah to you."

"Ahh...I see, think I'm goanna change now." Harm headed off towards their bedroom to change out of his uniform.

"Ok I think I'll order us a pizza, half and half like always?"

"Sounds good to me" Harm called from the bedroom area.

Harm looked around the bedroom for any changes, he noticed the closet was larger and there is another chester drawer (he knew that belongs to Mac) but nothing else looked changed. That's when he saw the door between the bottom of the stairs and the book case. He didn't remember having that door a year ago. Harm walked down the stairs and opened the door, he flipped on the light and started to look around the room, he realized he is standing in his son or daughters room. He started to take in everything in the room, from the oak crib to the padded glider in the corner, he then noticed a bookcase with pictures and books (baby books he figured) He walked over to the case, on top was a model of his sterman Sarah and a F-14, the pictures where of himself and his dad, himself and his mom, mac and her uncle matt and himself and mac. He picked up the one of him and Mac, looked like it was taken in the park. Mac was leaning against his chest and he has his arms around her middle resting his hands on their baby her hands on top of his. Oh how he wished he could remember all of this, why was his mind doing this to him. He could feel Mac's presence before she spoke a word.

"Harm are you ok?"

"No I want to remember all this so much it's eating me up inside, why can't I remember? Sarah what if I wake up and all this was a dream?"

"Then I must be having the same dream as you are, Harm what made you come in here?"

"I didn't remember the door being here, and I wondered where it would lead to. I guess I should have known it would be baby Rabb's room cause we would need a place for the baby, I mean... ah.. Shit...that came out wrong."

"No it didn't Harm, you are just starting to deal with stuff that you don't remember. So it's ok I, understand what you mean. So what do you think about the baby Rabb's room?"

"I like it, it seems we have kept it pretty plan and simple."

"We are for now anyways because we don't know what the baby is."

"About that Sarah, why don't we know?"

"Well I wanted to find out, but I was overruled...You being you said everything in our lives has been an adventure so to speak why should the birth of our first born child be any different. How was I supposed to argue that?"

"I don't see how you could; I made a very strong case!" Harm smiled and wiggled his eye brows at Mac. He took her by the hand and pulled her to him; it was just like it felt in his dreams to hold Mac and their baby in his arms. He didn't want to lose them now that he has them. The knocking on the door brought them back to reality.

"Pizza must be here!" Mac said.

Harm laughed... "Always thinking with your stomach, I'll get the door and you get the plates and drinks."

"Deal Flyboy"

An hour later pizza was finished and plates put away. Harm was sitting on the sofa with Mac's head in his lap, he kept one hand on her abdomen rubbing it lightly.

"Sarah I think I know why we didn't find out what the baby is, somewhere deep inside me I already know it's a baby girl."

Mac looked up at Harm... "Funny you never said anything before, why now?"

"Maybe it took me hitting my head to make me think." Harm laughed..

"Ok then flyboy help me sit up and we are going to take a walk down memory lane"

Harm helped Mac into a sitting possion, she picked up the white and gold album off the coffee table. Then she leaned back into Harm's chest, and opened the photo album. She Started with the first picture. It was of Harm and Mac at the Surface Warfare Ball.

"Do you remember this picture Harm?"

"Yeah it was taken at the Surface Warfare Ball right?"

"Yes but that night also has a special meaning, it is the night you asked me to marry you, you had one single red rose in your hand and your grandmother and mother's engagement ring tied to it. The words where so simple and beautiful at the same time. You told me rose's brought us together and this rose can keep us together, all I have to say is yes. Again how was to argue that and why would I want to, you were offering me everything that my heart wanted and more."

Mac flipped past a few photos until she came to a large photo of herself and Harm. She showed Harm the photo, he looked it over taking in all the detail, he was standing beside Mac in his Dress Whites and Mac was wearing a wedding dress, they both looked so happy. He studied the photo and noticed that Mac's dress was not just a plan wedding gown; it had some kind of pattern on it.

"Sarah what is the pattern on your dress."

Mac laughed..."Of all things you would notice the pattern on it, well around the bottom is the eagle ,globe and anchor and on the top left side is a copy of your gold wings. I wanted a part of both of us on my wedding dress."

"Sarah I would love to see you in this dress after the baby is born."

" I can do that for you, but I'm hopeful that you will have your memory back before then. But if you still want me to put it on for you, I can do that."

"Sarah you think we can do the rest of this tomorrow, I'm getting tired and I'm sure you are."

"Sure Sailor we can do that, after all it's been a hard day for you."

Mac closed the album and placed it back on the coffee table, took Harm by the hand and the two headed off to bed for the night. Each hopeful that the next day will be better than today was for them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I want to thank all my readers and the ones that have reviewed this. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this little fic that kind of got stuck in my head when Harm was having all those flashes of Mac in Retreat Hell... I always thought that if he could have seen what his life could have been like, maybe things would have turned out different... But then again that could have been the shipper in me hoping and dreaming... Also I am working on a redo of Boomerang... ( it's a shipper fic ) So here we go with part 4...

**0535 Zulu.  
Harm and Mac's apartment.  
North Of Union Station.**

Harm woke up with a smile on his face, he could not remember the last time he woke up feeling this content, he knew that is has everything to do with waking up to everything you have dreamed of right there in your arms. His Sarah was sleeping so soundly on his chest; he didn't want to ever move her. He moved his free hand to her abdomen, be began to rub it softly hoping to feel his baby move , when the baby kicked his hand his smile got bigger than before.

"Hey there little one, we had better be careful here we don't want to wake up mommy before she is ready to wake, not a good thing to have a pissed off Marine first thing in the morning."

Mac woke up to the sound of her husband talking to their baby, when she looked up at him he has the biggest smile on his face.

"It's a nice way to wake up seeing you smiling."

"It's nice to wake to everything that you wanted, and thought you could never have."

"Harm you have always had me, you just needed to realize it, my heart was given to you a long time ago."

"I know I've probably said this before, but I truly mean it, I love you Sarah and I love our baby girl."

"I love you too Harm, so why are you so sure that the baby is a girl?"

"I've seen her in my dreams Sarah, she looks just like you, she has your hair, your skin tone, your cute little button noise, and your beautiful brown eyes... She's perfect just like her mother."

Harm looked down at his wife to see tears in her eyes, He took his hand and whipped away her tears.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry."

"just blame it on the pregnancy, I hope you are right she sounds so beautiful, But in my dreams I've seen a little boy, I guess you could say mini Harmon Rabb, you take him flying in Sarah, the two of you laughing while you do barrel roles in the air."

"I thought you said that, One Harmon Rabb in your life was enough." Harm laughed...

"That was when Clark Palmer kidnapped you and tried to impersonate you, I would not mind a mini Harm running around here, if he is at all like you then I would love him as much as I love his father."

Mac went to sit up in bed.

"You know sailor, as much as I want to stay here with you in this bed, we really need to get up and get ready for work, after all you aren't acting JAG today, The Admiral is back and we don't want to be late."

"How are we going to explain my memory loss to him?"

"Easy we tell him the truth; you fell out of his chair yesterday and hit your head."

"Sounds like that will work, but I'm still worried."

"Harm you worry to much, now help your very pregnant wife out of bed, and feed her!"

** 0815 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA**

Harm and Mac walked off the elevator hand and hand, and headed into the bullpen of the Jag office, they were greeted by the Gunny.

"Sir, Ma'am the Admiral said he wants to see you both as soon as you got here."

"Gunny do you know what's going on?' Harm asked...A puzzled look on his face...

"No Sir, all I do know is he has been on the phone with the SECNAV this morning, I can take your covers and cases' for you both and place them inside your office's for you."

"Thank you Gunny." Mac smiled at the Gunny as she handed him her cover and case.

"Yeah Thanks Gunny." Harm handed his stuff off to the Gunny as well.

They headed off in the direction of The Admiral's office, they reached Petty Officer Tiner's desk.

"Tiner I believe The Admiral wants to see us?" Harm said...

"Yes Sir, if you both will fallow me."

Tiner lead Harm and Mac to The Admiral's door, Tiner knocked on the door. And the voice on the other side shouted ..."Enter"... Tiner opened the door and stood to the side so that Harm and Mac could walk in.

"Commander Rabb and Col Rabb reporting as ordered Sir." Harm said as he and Mac stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

"At ease, both of you, dismissed Tiner and close the hatch behind you, have a seat."

Harm and Mac sat down in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Well I'm going to get right down to it, We are getting a new lawyer back here, Commander Brumby is being sent back on TAD from the Royal Australian Navy, Commander this will affect you more than the Col, I know that the last time you too faced each other, it didn't turn out all that well, I'm hoping this will be better."

"Sir Do we know why he's coming back?" Mac asked...

"Yes Col we do, seems the SECNAV thinks it's a good program and wants to keep up standings with the Aussie's, he figured that since Commander Brumby was here before, that he would be a good fit. I spent part of the morning trying to talk him out of the ideal, but we see how that went,"

"Sir, I'm a little fuzzy on some of the details on mine and Commander Brumby's last meeting!"

"What do you mean Commander?"

"Um... Sir, what the Commander is trying to say his memory is a bit mixed up at the moment."

"I see Col, Commander how did this happen?"

"I, um... You see Sir...I fell backwards out of your chair yesterday and hit my head on the floor, the Doctors said that the memory loss is temporary, it should return in time."

"Commander will this memory loss anyway impair you not to be able to perform your duty's as a JAG?"

"No Sir, I still have all my legal knowledge, the doctor said it's basically my short term and a small part of my long term memory."

"Very good Commander, I trust that if any problems arise you will inform me?"

"Yes Sir, must definitely Sir"... Harm said...

"Sir when is Commander Brumby going to be starting back here?" Mac asked...

"He will report in tomorrow morning at 0900, that's all people dismissed."

Mac and Harm stood to attention, and left out of the Admiral's office. Harm headed straight for his office to sit down and try and clear his head, But Mac had other plans for him, she could tell that something was bothering him and she was going to find out what, they had worked to heard in the past at tearing down there walls to have Harm put them right back up again.

"Alright Sailor spell it, what eating at you, and don't say it's nothing I can tell it's not."

"Come on Mac give me a break here, I'm just trying to take in everything that was just thown at me."

"Don't you mean thrown at us, after all we are a family here. You, me, baby Rabb?"

"Of course that's what I mean, we are in this together, but what happen between me, you and Brumby in Australia Mac?"

"Harm I don't know if you are ready to hear all of this yet."

"Mac I need to know what I'm facing tomorrow when he walks in."

Mac took a deep breath, "Fine, you remember the ferry ride?"

_***Flashback***_

_**"You know they wrote "Eternity" on this bridge... in lights... on New Year's Eve." Harm Said..**_

_**Mac looked at him... **__**"Is**__** that how long we're going to wait?"**_

_**"Mac"**_

_**"Harm, we're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent! "**_

_**"Mac the location doesn't change who we are"**_

_**"Most men would disagree with you Harm."**_

_**"I know Mac; I disagree with me sometimes too."**_

_**"But you still can't let go? Can you Harm."**_

_**Harm put a hand on Mac's cheek to caress it.**_

_**"Yes Sarah, I can let go, I love you, just promise me you will never give up on us."**_

_**With tears in her eyes, Mac looked at Harm,.**_

_**"That's a promise I can keep, and I love you too."**_

_***End flashback***_

After Harm thought for a moment he remembered the ferry ride in Sydney Harbor.

"Yes I remember it, why Mac what happen after that, what am I missing?"

"You and Mic had more than one fight, there was the one that The Admiral ordered after you guys broke Bud's jaw, but then on our last night in Sydney. We decided to go out and celebrate you winning the case, and our new relationship, we decide to take a romantic cruise of Sydney Harbor, it was almost perfect, you were wearing your dress whites, and I was wearing a simple royal blue dress. The evening was wonderful until the end, we walked off the boat, you had me in your arms telling me how much you love me, we kissed, but we didn't know that we were being watched. Mic had seen the whole thing, he came down to where we were at, he was drunk we both could tell, he started saying how, I had gone to the beach with him and our relationship we had back in D.C was what kept him sane since he had been back in Sydney. And now it was all gone and he had nothing on a count of you Harm. He took a punch at you but missed, and it hit me in the eye, that's when you lost it, you pretty much beat the crap out of him, the local police showed up. They arrested Mic and tried to arrest you, but your lawyer handled that (Mac said with a smile) I told them that they couldn't arrest you cause you where defending yourself against Mic, who had confronted us and he had thrown the first punch witch hit me in the eye, or course I left out the part that you guys had been in another fight just days before. So no charges were filed against you, however we did have to explain all this to the Admiral who was not very happy with the turn of events."

Harm looked shocked as he took in everything that Mac told him, now he understood why he was going to have more of an issue with Brumby then Mac might.

"Mac I don't know what to say, I guess I'm a little shocked to say the least, I knew it was something big, I just didn't realize how big. He could make trouble for us you know that right; I mean especially since I'm having memory trouble right now."

"I know Harm, but I'm not going to cross that bridge until we are faced with it, besides we have faced worse people then Mic Brumby in our lives and we have lived to tell the tale."

"True we have, I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you in Sydney and that I took care of you, and don't give me the I'm a Marine speech."

"Fine I want, But I am going to remind you that we have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon, and you can look forward to that. It's at 1300."

With that Mac stood up placed a kiss on Harm's lips and headed out to her office, tomorrow would be a whole new day with more to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad you all are liking this so far, and for the person that said "Learn to Spell, Please" I use spell check in word pad thank you...Anyway here's part 5...

** 0545 Zulu Harm and Mac's apartment North Of Union Station **

Harm had woke up before Mac, his mind still replaying the conversation from the day before. Why was it he thought there was more to this, then what Mac had told him? Maybe he was just over thinking, the whole situation. Anyway he would find out soon enough.

Mac stirred in her husband's arms, she opened her eyes to be, greeted by a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Like what you see sailor?"

Harm smiled as he ran his hand up and down her bare back... "You know I do." He the preceded to kiss his way down her neck, to her chest, between the valley of her breasts before reaching his destination, her abdomen. He placed feather lite kisses on there, just enough to get the baby to move. He rested his head lightly on top, of her rounded belly. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Harm this is how it's suppose to be, you and me for eternity."

"I believe it Sarah, now if only I can remember it."

"Don't worry you will, now feed me sailor...You have two hungry Marines here."

** 0745 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA**

Mac was sitting in her office getting stuff ready for the morning staff meeting, when there was a knock on her door she told whoever it was to "enter", not looking up from her desk until she heard the voice of the person that just entered her office.

"Hello Sarah Luv."

A chilly ran down Mac's spine at the sound of his voice. "Mic what are you doing here, this early? I thought your report time was 0900?"

"It is luv, I came in early on the chance I could talk to you."

"Mic there is nothing for us to talk about!"

"Sarah luv there is so much we need to talk about; we need to talk about everything that took place in Sydney."

"Mic the only thing that took place in Sydney was you being a jerk and ruining my beautiful evening. As for everything that you thought that, happen between us here in Washington. It was nothing more than friends getting together, I'm sorry if you read more into it than that. But since you are now working in this, office again let's try and keep everything on a professional level, it will make everything easier on all of us."

Harm had just stepped out of his office and into the bullpen; he glanced over at his wife's office to see Mic Brumby in there. His blood started to boil, that arrogant aussie hadn't even officially reported in yet, and he was already getting on his nerves.

Mac looked out her window and saw Harm heading towards her office; this could be bad she thought, all she needed now was a repeat of Sydney in the middle of the JAG bullpen. Then she saw Bud stop Harm before he reached her door. Thank god for Bud she thought.

"Good Morning Commander, Can I talk to you for a min Sir?" Bud said in his cheerful tone.

"Sure Bud, what can I do for you?" Harm asked...

"Well Sir as you are a where, I'm defending Petty Officer Shook."

"Yes I remember giving that case to you when I was filling in for the Admiral, as I recall at the time it should have been open and shut, he pushed Petty Officer Thomas off the ship, in front of multiple witness?" Harm still has his eyes fixed on Mac's office, wishing Bud would just make his point.

"Well Sir, he is now claiming that a ghost told him to push the Petty Officer overboard."

Harm's eyes went wide... "A ghost Bud, and do you believe the Petty Officer?"

"Well no Sir...Well maybe Sir...Well I'm not sure Sir..."

Harm gave Bud a pat on the back... "Bud I'm going to wish you luck with this one, you're going to need it."

"Thank you Sir." Bud said as he walked away.

Harm started to head towards Mac's office, when the door opened and Mic Brumby walked out. Mic stopped when he came face to face with Harm.

"Good Mor'n Rabb" Said Mic...

"Same to you Brumby, Look let's make some stuff clear, I don't want any problems while you are here, so let's set some ground rules ahead of time."

"Sounds good, to me Mate."

"First off stay away from Mac, unless it's for anything work related. She does not need you to put any stress on her, do we understand each other?"

"You know what Rabb, why not let Sarah decide what she needs, and who she wants to see and talk to."

"You know what Brumby I'm Mac's husband, and I have the right to keep her safe, and our unborn baby safe."

"Sarah is pregnant?'

"Yeah she is, you were just in there with her, are you that blind that you didn't notice?"

"She stayed behind the desk the whole time I was in there."

"Bottom Line Mic, I don't want to have any trouble here at work for any of us, I'm trying to be the bigger man here."

"The bigger man Rabb, really how can you say that, you are telling me that I can't even talk to Sarah unless it's for a case, I wonder how she would react to that?"

"She knows I'm looking out for our family, can you honestly say Mic that if the siltation was reversed that, you wouldn't act the same way that I am?"

"You know what Rabb, Sarah wouldn't be here working at all, she would be at home in Sydney were she belongs, not here with you. A man that puts more value on a aircraft then he does his own wife."

"Why you son-of-a bitch." Harm started to hit Brumby, but stopped when he saw Mac had walked out of her office, holding her abdomen.

"Harm I need to go to the hospital, My water just broke."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Let me know if you guys want a sequel to it. I have thought about one. But I am also working on my own take of Boomerang. Ok so I'm going to stop talking now.. Here's chapter 6...Happy reading...

**0850 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Fall Church, VA**

Harm ran to Mac's side and helped her to sit down in a chair, he knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetheart are you in any pain right now?" Harm asked, all the while rubbing her hand..

Before Mac could answer Bud came around the corner slightly out of breath, he stopped when he saw Harm knelt down in front of Mac.

"Sir is something wrong with the Colonel?' He asked..

"Yes Bud her water just broke!" Harm replied to him.

"Harm we need to hurry and get to the hospital!"

"Bud you stay here with Mac while I get my keys, don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes Sir, Awe, Awe, Sir" Bud said looking back at Mac..

Admiral Chedwiggen walked out of his office to get his second cup of coffee for the morning, before the staff meeting. He looked over to see Lt Roberts standing guard over Colonel Rabb. She looked to be in discomfort at the moment.

"Colonel, are you alright here?"

Mac tried to stand up.. "Sir I can explain."

"Please remain seated Colonel, I can now see what's happen. Lt Roberts where is the Commander at?"

"Sir he just went to get his keys, Sir I was going to tell the Commander before he left that the elevator has broken down again, I had to use the stairs."

Harm came running out of his office keys in hand; he was so focused on getting Mac to the hospital he didn't notice the Admiral standing there.

"Alright Mac let's get you to the hospital."

"Commander slow down a min, before you have a heart attack. You need to know that Lt Roberts had to take the stairs up today, elevator broke down. Here's what is going to happen, Commander give Lt Roberts your keys, you carry you wife down the stairs, I will have Petty Officer Tiner call the Bethesda and inform them you are in route."

They all looked at the Admiral.. "Well hop to people unless you want this baby born here."

**0933 Zulu**  
**Bethesda Naval Hospital**  
**Bethesda, Maryland**

As soon as they arrived Mac had been taken straight up to the maternity wing, by the time Harm reached her she had been checked by a nurse already, and she had been informed that she was 4 centimeters dilated. The nurse told her that she was going to call Dr. Reed and would return with her epidural.

Harm pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took Mac's hand in his. He began to rub it.

"Sweetheart are in a lot of pain right now?" Harm asked looking so worried at her.

"Harm take a breath, I'm ok right now, I'm only in pain when a contraction hits. Believe me you will know when this happens..." Just as she said it a contraction hit, she grabbed Harm hand and squeezed it like a vice grip...

"AHHHHHHHH...I hate you RABB, I HATE YOU, YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN...AHHHHHH..."

Harm backed away for min, and then looked back at Mac...

"I know you don't mean that honey, you are just in pain right now.."

She shot him a look, "DO I LOOK LIKE I DON'T MEAN IT.. YOU FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING AND THEN WE CAN TALK.."

"It will be ok sweetie, just breath through the pain..."

"RABB SIT THERE AND SHUT THE HELL UP..."

The contraction ended just as Nurse Lee came back into the room with Mac's epidural..

"Ok Colonel this will hurt for a min, but after that it will be smooth sailing for you."

"Enough with the nautical terms, its bad enough I got knocked up by a sailor, must you use the terms as well."

"It will be worth in the end Colonel, when you get to see your son or daughter for the first time." she smiled.

"Nurse will Mac still be in pain, after this?" Harm asked shacking out his hand from earlier...

"She will still feel some mild discomfort, but nothing she can't handle."

She checked Mac one last time, and informed them she would be back as soon her Doctor arrived.

"Harm I'm sorry for yelling at you, how's your hand?"

"It's fine a little sore, but good. Stop fussing over me, this should be the other way around you are the one having the baby here."

Mac could see a worried look in her husband's eyes. "Talk to me Harm, what's wrong?"

"Later I promise, remember I don't make a promise I can't keep. Let's focus on you and this little one for now." Harm smiled rubbing, Mac's belly.

Nurse Lee and Dr. Reed walked into the room.

"Well Mac looks like the little one decided to come early, but nothing to worry about everything looks, good Nurse Lee has brought me up to speed. Looks like you are moving very fast, I would say in about another hour you should be able to start pushing. I'll be back before then to check of course."

Dr. Reed and Nurse Lee came back in about 45 mins later; she checked Mac and informed her that she at 9 centimeters...

"Ok Mac when I tell you to push, I want you to bare down and push as hard as you can..1.2.3...Push Mac..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH..." came Mac response, along with some swear words in Farsi...

"You're doing great sweetie..." Harm replied, all the while rubbing her back...

"SHUT UP RABB!"

"Ok good Mac the head is out, one more good push and the rest will come out."

Mac fell against Harm's chest... " I can't do it Harm ,I'm tired.."

"Yes you can Marine, where's that kick ass Jarhead I married.."

"She left the building.."

"Ok Mac on my mark... 1.2.3 push..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

The cries of a newborn filed the room..."Congratulations you both have a beautiful baby girl, daddy you want to cut the cord?"

"Can I for real?" Harm asked...

"Yes you can Harm!" Dr. Reed smiled at the new father.

Harm moved from behind Mac over to where Dr. Reed was at, he did as she told him to.  
After that Nurse Lee took the little girl and cleaned her up some. Then handed her back to her daddy.. Harm took her; he smiled at her tiny little face, taking in all her features. She looks like Mac same hair, same nose, same mouth. Eyes he was not sure about she has not opened them yet. He walked back to his wife and handed off their daughter to her.

"Oh Harm she's so beautiful, we did good sailor."

"We sure did Marine, we sure did. She has your looks, not sure about the brains part yet."

The tiny little girl decided to open her eyes for her mommy and daddy. They both smiled when they saw the color..

"Looks like a perfect combo of both of us flyboy. She got her daddy eyes.."

Harm leaned into his wife and kissed her, and then he kissed his daughter on her head.

"Welcome Sarah Rose Rabb." Harm said to his small daughter.

Dr. Reed told them that they needed to take the baby to the nursery and get her cleaned up. But as soon as they were done they would bring her back to them. Mac told Harm to call JAG and his mother. She wanted to rest for a while. He gave her kiss and told her he would be back soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I just want to thank everyone that keeps reviewing, you all are too kind..I am so glad that everyone likes this, I have had such a good time writing it..Here is chapter 7...

**1320 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

Harm walked back into his wife's room carrying 2 dozen Rose's. He sat the roses on the bedside table. He then took the seat beside her bed and took her hand in his. Mac woke up to find a pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Hey sailor how long have you been back?"

"Just walked in, I figured you need your rest I didn't want to wake you, but I did bring you and baby Sarah some roses."

Mac looked at the table beside her bed, on the table sat 2 dozen rose's, 1 dozen red and 1 dozen pink, she looked at Harm and reached for him pulling him to her. She shifted on the bed and made room for him to sit beside her, he took her in arms letting her rest on his chest, and he placed a kiss on her head.

"Harm the roses are beautiful, did you call your mother and Frank yet?"

"Yes I called mom. She is beside herself about having a granddaughter to spoil, she said her and frank will be here next week. As soon as they get the flight info, she said she will email me."

"The Admiral came by while you were gone, he brought Sarah 2 little teddy bears, 1 dressed in Navy blues and the other dressed in Marine greens. He also said to tell you he does not want to see you until next week."

"Sounds perfect to me, not that I don't like JAG, but I would rather spend time with my 2 favorite girls."

"Harm I know we have not talked about this yet, but what happen between you and Mic earlier?"

"All I told him was that I didn't want any issues between any of us, that I was looking out for my family. He was shocked to learn you were pregnant, and then he told me I value an aircraft over my own wife, that's why I almost hit. And I would have, if you had not come out and said your water broke."

"Harm I don't want you fighting with Mic while your, memory is still jumbled up. You mean to much to me and baby Sarah, we need you."

"I know that sweetheart; I'm not the same person I was when I was younger. I love you and baby Sarah too much, to risk doing anything, I promise and I don't make a promise I can't keep."

The nurse knocked on the door to let them know she was bringing the baby into the room. She took the baby out of the rolling portable crib and handed her to her mother.

"Are you good here Mrs. Rabb or do you need my help with feeding her?"

"No Nurse Lee showed me everything earlier, before her first feeding so we are all good here, right little one." Mac smiled at her little daughter.

"Very good Mrs. Rabb I will leave you with that beautiful little girl. But if you do need just buzz."

"Thank you but I have everything I need right here with me." Mac patted Harm on the leg.

"So do you need me to do anything special while you feed her?"

"If you can unsnap my gown and help me lower it, so I get her latched on good."

Harm unsnapped the hospital gown and helped Mac lower down, once it was down she moved baby Sarah into place and the baby latched onto her breast and began sucking away. Mac took ahold of her tiny little hand, she responded to her mother by grabbing ahold of her fingers. Harm watched his wife feeding his tiny daughter, sealing the scene into his memory. He didn't want to forget any of it. When baby Sarah finished her meal, Mac handed her to Harm so she could redress herself. Harm held his baby girl in his arms letting her hold onto his finger.

"She really is perfect, isn't she Sarah?"

"Yes she is and I know she is going to love going flying with her daddy in Sarah!"

"You know we should probably call her by her middle name." Harm said looking at Mac.

"You mean call her Rose?" Mac asked

"I think Rosie sounds better, besides she looks like a little Rosie!" Harm said smiling

"You know what flyboy, I think your right. She does look like a Rosie. What do you think sweetie, you like Rosie." Mac asked her little daughter, who just looked at her mother and yawned.

"I think someone here needs a nap, why don't I take her back to the nursery for a while, so you can get some rest to Mac."

"Sounds good to me Sailor, but only if you come back."

"I think I can handle that."

Harm stood up off the bed, kissed Mac and headed over to the portable crib. He placed Rosie inside and headed off down the hall to nursery. After he took her back in he walked out the door of the nursery, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was looking through the glass window. What the hell was Mic Brumby doing at the hospital?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow you guys have blown me away with your reviews, I never expected this when I first thought this up...I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters...Again I have something in mind for a sequel.. (and you will see why Mic made the comment about the aircraft ) Let me know if you guys want it...

**1723 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

His eyes were not playing tricks on, Mic Brumby was standing looking in the nursery window. Harm walked over to him.

"Brumby what are you doing here? Better yet how did you even know, how to find us?"

"I came to see Sarah and her baby, I overheard the Admiral tell Lt Roberts where she was at. I thought I would take a chance."

"Take a chance Brumby and do what, did you honestly think she would be alone. That I would have left ,my wife and daughter?"

"With you Rabb one can never tell."

"Just what do you mean by that Brumby?"

A nurse came around the corner, when she heard voice being raised.

"Excue me Sirs, I am going to have to ask you both to please take this outside. This is after all a hospital." Harm told the Nurse they were both sorry and they would be civil.

After the Nurse left Harm, looked back at Mic.

"She's right Brumby we are in, hospital this can wait."

"Just like you waited until I was gone and out of the picture, and back in Sydney to make your move on Sarah. You just couldn't stand that she might have, wanted me and not you."

"Brumby there is a time and, place for this but it's not here. Either you leave on your own or I will have MP's remove you."

"Fine Rabb we will do it your way for today, but this is not over."

Mic turned around and walked down the hall. Harm stood there for a min, and then thought he should fallow Mic, just to make sure he didn't go to Mac's room. That was the last thing she needed right now. Before he could catch up with Mic a nurse walked out of the nursery and told Harm that she needed him to come and sign the baby's birth certificate. He fallowed the nurse back into the nursery.

Meanwhile Mic noticed that Harm was not fallowing him, so he stopped at the nearest nurse's station to find out where Mac was at. After finding out from a, cute blond headed nurse. He headed down the hall to see her.

Mac heard her door open, thinking that Harm was back she sat up in the bed.

"What took you so long sailor?" She asked..

"Well luv I had to wait till work was done for the day, before I could make it here."

"Mic what are you doing here, how did you even know how to find me?"

"I overheard the Admiral tell Lt. Roberts were you were taken to luv."

"Mic I don't need this right now, I just had a baby."

Mic moved to sit down in the chair beside her bed.

"I just want to know, why Sarah? Why Rabb, why did you have to pick him?"

"Mic it was never a contest between the two of you, we were nothing more than friends when you were here before. And if you keep this up, we aren't even going to be friends this time around."

"Sarah don't you know by now, I would do anything for you. All I want to know is what makes Harmon Rabb so special to you? What does he have that I don't?"

"Mic that's none of your business, my relationship with my husband is between us."

Harm walked back into Mac's room to hear the last part of her conversation.

"Sarah sweetheart is everything ok here?" He asked looking at his wife

"Yes everything is fine; in fact Mic was just leaving."

Mic took that as his cue to leave, but he bent down to place a kiss, on Mac's hand. She jerked her hand away and pulled the sheet up and around herself. Mic looked at her and headed for the door. Harm turned to fallow him out the door and down the hall. He stopped Mic as he reached the elevator.

"Brumby I want you to stay away from Sarah, or we will have a repeat of Sydney."

"I think I won that match Rabb!"

Harm laughed.. "I'm talking about the one on the last night, when I beat the crap out of you."

"Only reason you won that mate, was because I was wasted that night. Mac throws a better punch than you do Rabb."

"We'll see about that." Harm said

Harm drew back and punched Mic in the mouth, this startled Mic and he stumbled against the elevator door.

"I'll give you that Rabb, but next time you want get so lucky." Mic said as he wiped a trail of blood off his lip.

"Get the hell out of here Brumby and leave us alone, and there want be anymore problems."

Harm turned and walked back down to his wife's room. When he reached the door he opened it and walked in. He saw the look on Mac's face and he, knew before he said anything to her, that she knew something had gone down between himself and Mic.

"Harm what did you do, and don't lie to me and say nothing. I know something happen."

"I hit him, I told him to leave you alone or there would be a repeat of Sydney, he said only reason I won was because he was wasted. Sarah I'm sorry I hit him, but he knows how to push all my buttons and make me mad."

Mac turned away from her husband… "Harm I don't want this, there is no need to be fighting over me. Damn it Harm I am your wife not his. This is supposed to be a happy time for us. We have a brand new baby daughter and our whole life ahead of us. We don't need to past to take over our future."

Harm walked around and sat down on the bed next to Mac he took her in his arms.

"You rest for now, I'm not going anywhere. Anyway I don't want to fight with you over Brumby. There are much more fun things to fight with you about anyway."

"Such as?" Mac asked

"Oh I don't know who used all the soap in the bathroom!"

"Are you saying I used all the soap?"

"No! I'm just saying that there are more fun, things to fight with you about that's all."

"I see now you are just trying to humor me."

"Is it working?" Harm asked when a smile

"Like a charm!" Mac said as she reached around Harm's neck and pulled him down to her, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, fallows and favorites... I am so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this... Ok well we are getting close to the end here.. Hope you guys like it... And in case you guys are wondering the events in this chapter take place around 2 days after chapter 8...

** 1145 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's Apartment  
North of Union Station **

Harm opened the door and lead Mac and Rosie into their apartment, once they were inside. Mac looked around the room noticing what her sweet husband had done for their welcome home. He had placed pink balloons, around the room and one good sized one that said "It's a Girl" on it. She looked towards the dining room table and noticed two gift bags sitting there; she walked over to get a better look. Upon reaching the table she noticed a small cake sitting beside the gift bags. It was a white cake with a pink trim around the top and bottom, on the top of the cake where pink and red roses. Mac smiled as she read the words on the cake.

**_"Welcome Home to ,My two favorite girls_**.  
**_I Love you both!"_**

She turned to look at Harm, that's when she saw the white basinet sitting off to the side.

"Harm when did we get this? I don't remember it from before?"

"Mom sent it overnight, it came right before I left to get, you and Rosie this morning."

Mac walked over to look at the basinet, "Oh it's beautiful, and it's just perfect for us. Rosie can sleep in this while she is out here with us, and for the first few weeks."

Mac walked over and placed her sleeping daughter in the basinet, then she walked back to the dining room table and picked up the gift bags and headed for the sofa. Harm fallowing her. She sat down holding the bags in her lap.

"Ok sailor which one do I open first."

"Open Rosie's first, hers is the lavender colored bag."

Mac opened the bag to find a box in side, she opened the box and inside were two shirts, one said "My Mommy is a US MARINE" and the other said "My Daddy fly's an F-14" also in the bag was a small black velvet box, she opened the box and inside were two pair of earrings one larger set and one smaller set, both sets were gold roses.

"Oh Harm these are beautiful, but why two sets?"

"Well one set for while she's little and a set for when she's older. "

"I see that makes since now that I think about it, now time for my gift." Mac smiled as she opened her red gift bag, inside she found two black velvet boxes, she opened the first one. Inside was a heart shape necklace, she looked at the heart and discovered that it opens up, she undid the heart and looked inside, there was a tiny photo of Rosie on one side and on the other was one of Mac and Rosie.

"Oh Harm when did you have the time to take the photos and get the necklace?"

"I have to confess that I found all this the other night after I got back from the hospital, I guess I had already bought the gifts, before the head issue. But the earrings for Rosie and the other gift for you, I got last night when I stopped by the mall to get the photos made for the necklace.

Mac smiled at her Flyboy, She than opened the other box. Inside was a bracelet with charms on it, the charms were a rose, a stermen, the eagle globe and anchor, a pair of gold wings. And room to add more.

"It's beautiful Harm, and it's a perfect combo of both of us, but why the stermen charm?"

"Cause I took you, up in Sarah for our sort of first date."

"Harm I would not call that a date, we had to land in an open field, were chased by poachers, I was shot in leg. We had to sleep in the cold wilderness for the night."

"But we made it out alive, and we had each other, that's why I put it on the bracelet."

"I see it makes since, I guess that memory of yours is starting to come back then?"

"I wish I could tell you yes, there are still holes, but I remember everything up to the last year, and everything you have told about the last year. But I'm not going to let that stop me from being here for my girls."

"Ok enough of this I'm hungry and there's cake on that table."

A few hours later after they had some lunch and some cake, they decided to take Rosie for a walk in the park besides a few hours fresh air would do them all some good. They walked to the park near their apartment, it really was a perfect day they both thought, all was right in their lives for once, ( except Harm's memory but that would return in time ) They sat on a bench in the park, Mac holding Rosie in  
her arms and Harm holding both his girls.

"You know Sarah we should look into a house or condo sometime in the future."

"I think I want a house Sailor, something with a nice yard for a puppy, and big bathtub for you and me, and a few extra rooms for the rest of our family."

"Sounds like you have given this some thought. I like the ideal of the big bathtub." Harm smiled images of long bubble filled nights with Mac. Mac shivered in Harms arms. "You getting cold Sweetheart?"

"It's starting to get a little chilly; I think we should head back to the apartment so Rosie doesn't get sick."

"Ok I agree with you sweetheart." Harm said.

Mac placed Rosie back in her stroller and the three of them started there walk back to their apartment. As they crossed the street a car seemed to have come out of nowhere, Harm saw it and pushed Mac and Rosie out of the way, before being hit by the car. Mac screamed in horror as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, no this was not happening to her, her husband had not just been run down in front of their apartment. The car came to a stop and a man got out, just as Mac was running

over to her husband. She rolled Harm over taking his head in arms. She screamed at the man to call 911.

"Harm sweetheart answer me please." She begged with him, but no answer came. She was sobbing sitting in the street holding her husband. The man came back over and told her that an ambulance is on route to their location, he asked her if he could call anyone for her. Before she could answer him the Police and ambulance had arrived on the scene. The EMT ran to were Mac was sitting with Harm.

"Ma'am you need to move so we can work on him, can you tell us his name?"

"Umm…Yes it's Commander Harmon Rabb… Is he going to be ok? How bad is my husband?"

"I want know that Ma'am until I can get him into the ambulance, please step aside ma'am so we can work on him."

"NO I will not leave him, he would never leave me, Harm please wake up." Mac was sobbing harder, Rosie oh god were was she. Mac began searching around for her daughter, she saw the stroller in the street Rosie was still inside and unharmed. She lifted her small daughter out of the stroller and fallowed the EMT to the ambulance

"Ma'am you said this is your husband, and his name Harmon Rabb?" The EMT asked filling out the sheet of paper.

"Yes he is ok? What's taking so long? Mac asked still sobbing.

"From what I can tell ma'am he has a concussion to his head, and a broken arm. Feels like some internal bleeding as well. Ma'am if you are going with us you need to get in now."

Mac got inside the ambulance and sat down, the EMT said they were taking him to Gerogetown Hospital, Mac told them that he is Navy all his records are at Bethesda. So they changed their route to Bethesda Naval Hospital. Still holding her newborn daughter in her arms, she picked up Harm's hand in hers. Once they were there Harm was rushed to the ER and Mac was taken to a waiting area. She sat down with Rosie in her arms sobbing, why was this happening to them. Just a few hours before everything in their lives was perfect, how had everything changed so fast? A nurse walked over to Mac and sat down beside her.

"Can I call anyone for you Mrs. Rabb?"

"Umm…Yes please if you can call my friends, I…can…umm..give you their number.. It's 571-492-7534, their names are Bud and Harriett Roberts." The nurse started to walk away, but Mac reached for her hand. "Can you please find out something about my husband for me?"

"Yes ma'am, I will see what I can find out." The nurse went to make the phone call and see what she could find out for Mac. A few minutes later the nurse walked back over to Mac.

"Mrs. Rabb the Doctor is going to be out to talk to you, in a few minutes. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

Mac tried to think clearly for a moment, and then she realized she would need to feed Rosie, she looked down into the dipper bag and pulled out a bottle, she handed it to the nurse.

"Can you please warm this for me, thank you."

The Nurse smiled at took the bottle to warm it for Mac. A doctor walked out looking for Mac, along with another nurse.

"Mrs. Rabb, I'm Lt Commander Richard Williams I am treating your husband, as we speak we are moving him up to surgery, he has a head concussion, broken arm and ribs, and a torn spline. The arm we setting with pins while in surgery, it's the spline I am concerned about, I am not sure how bad it's torn and I want know for sure until I get in there and look, the x-ray we took in the ER was unclear. This is the reason we are moving fast. I don't want him to lose too much blood. If you will fallow Nurse Sinclair here she will take you the family surgery waiting room."

"Commander Williams, Is my husband going to make it?" Mac asked between sobs.

"I am going to try my best not lose him, but I want know how bad the spline is till I get there and see what's going on for sure and make sure there is no other damage."

"Thank you Commander." Mac said in a tired voice.

"Mrs. Rabb if you will follow me I will take you up to the waiting area."

"Umm..if we can wait a minute, I gave my daughters bottle to another Nurse to warm up for me."

"I'll see if I can find it for you, wait right here ma'am." Nurse Sinclair walked back out with the baby's bottle in her hand, she handed it to Mac. "I called up to the Nursery ma'am and they are going to bring a portable crib to the waiting area for your little girl."

"Thank you." Was all Mac could manage the strength to say right now.

Mac followed Nurse Sinclair to the waiting room, upon entering the room she was all alone. Just her and Rosie, the Nursery Nurse had left the portable crib in there for her, Mac sat down in the chair to feed her baby girl her bottle.

"Don't worry sweet little girl, daddy will be fine see mommy knows this for a fact, cause your daddy made us a promise that he would never leave us, and he does not make a promise he can't keep."

Rosie finished her bottle and was soon fast asleep in the crib beside Mac, she was looking her sweet little innocent daughter, and she just started crying again. How was she going to survive without her flyboy there with her? Mac was sobbing when Harriett walked in and found her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Ok guys this is going to be the last chapter of this, but I am working on the squeal. I want to think everyone that has reviewed, favored and read this. I would have been happy if one person had read this. But you all have been so supportive; I love all of you guys. All I am going to say is keep in mind the first part of chapter 1…Ok here we go…

**1942 Zulu  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland**

Harriet walked over sitting down in the chair next to Mac; she placed her hand on her back. Mac looked up her when she felt the warm hand on her back.

"Oh Colonel, I am so sorry when the hospital called us we didn't know what to think, we just dropped everything and ran here. Bud is parking the van and will be in shortly. He called the Admiral to let him know what has happen."

"Thank -sniff-you Harriet." Mac said trying to bring her tears under control. "Oh Harriet everything just happen so fast,-sniff-we were just walking home-sniff-from the park. We thought the fresh air-sniff-would do us all some good. I didn't see the car, Harm did he pushed us….Oh God Harriet, what if he doesn't make it? How am I going to raise this little girl without her daddy, how am I going to go on without Harm. I love him so much. (Mac was crying harder than before)

Harriet took her friend in arms and just let her cry; she had been through a shock and needed to let everything out. That's how Bud and the Admiral found them. The Admiral took the seat next to Mac and Bud took the one next to Harriet.

"Mac have you spoken to Harm's parent's yet?" The Admiral asked so he would know what he needed to do next to help out Mac. Mac looked up not even realizing Bud and The Admiral were there.

"Umm…No Sir…I haven't called them yet…I should probably do that now." Mac started to get her phone, but then she realized she didn't take hers with her when they left the apartment, Harm had taken his with him.

A Nurse entered the waiting room area carrying a hospital bag in her hands.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Mrs. Harmon Rabb." Mac looked up towards the Nurse.

"I'm Mrs. Rabb."….The Nurse walked over to Mac and handed her the bag..

"These are your husband's personal effects Ma'am." Mac looked at the bag.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say, she opened the bag taking out the contents. Inside the bag was Harm's Wallet, his dog tags, cell phone, his Naval Academy Ring and his Wedding Ring. Mac attached the wedding ring to his dog tags and slipped them around her neck.

"Mac my I check Harm's phone and see if I can get his parent's number out of it." The Admiral asked Mac who was just clutching the dog tags and wedding ring.

"Yes Sir, that's fine Sir." She handed the Admiral Harm's cell phone. The Admiral took the phone and walked out to the hallway. Mac was snapped out of her haze by the sound of her daughter crying. She reached into the crib and picked her up, realizing that she needed to change and feed her. Mac looked into her dipper bag and pulled out a fresh dipper, baby whips and a changing pad. She moved over to the sofa and laid her little Rosie down and changed her dipper. She asked Harriet to look into the bag and get out the last bottle she had in there. Harriet pulled out the bottle and handed it to Bud telling him to see if he could find a Nurse to warm it up.

"Thank you Harriet for everything tonight, I'm sorry I didn't even ask you were little A.J. is?"

"Micky is in town, so we left A.J. with him. Ma'am I'm sure the Commander will be ok."

"He has to be Harriet, he has to be." Bud walked back in with the baby bottle in his hand, he handed it to Mac. She picked up Rosie and fed her. The Admiral walked back in to the waiting room.

"Mac I spoke with Harm's mother, she and Frank are going to be on the first flight out in the morning. She wants you to call her as soon as you have spoken to the Doctor."

"Yes Sir, Thank you for calling her for me Sir." Mac finished feeding Rosie and laid her back down in the crib. Mac sat down in the chair next to her daughter, right now she was the only connection she had to Harm, she stroked her little cheek with her finger.

Commander Williams walked into the waiting room; he walked over to Mac she was sleeping in the chair next to Rosie. He gently woke her up.

"Mrs. Rabb I need to speak with you about your husband's surgery." As soon as she heard his voice she was awake.

"Is he going to be ok Commander Williams?" Mac asked…

"First I need to know if it's ok to speak in front of the others in here."

"Yes yes it's fine they are family, please contiue." Mac was desperate she needed to know about Harm.

"I want lie to you, it was touch and go there for a while. We had to remove a small part of the spline in order to fix the tare. The broken arm we set with pins and placed in a cast. As for the concussion I want know anything until he wakes up, but I am very hopeful. He has been moved to recovery and should be waking up in about 30-45 minutes. I do expect him to make a full recovery. He was very lucky it could have been a lot worse.

"Can I go see him now Commander?"

"Yes you can go sit with him till he wakes up if would like to Mrs Rabb."

"Don't worry about Rosie Ma'am, we will watch her for you. You go take care of the Commander."

"Thank you Harriet, if she wakes up please come get me I will need to feed her."

"Yes ma,am I will." Harriet looked over to sleeping Rosie..

Mac fallowed Commander Williams back to the recovery room where Harm had been taken to. She walked into the room and over to the bed. She took in the sight of her sailor, he was so pale and looked so tired even as he slept. Mac noticed he had a cut over his eye, she lend over the bed to place a kiss on it. He was cold to the touch, she took his free hand in hers, and place it on her heart.

"You gave my quite a scare tonight Sailor, you aren't allowed to do that. See I have plans for us, remember we talked about a house, a puppy for Rosie. Oh and a big bathtub for just us. But I need you to wake up and come back to me. To remember everything, just open your blue eyes for me. That's all I'm asking Harm just wake up. Come back to us, open your eyes.

* * *

Harm could hear a voice telling him to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of his Sarah.

"Sarah where am I?"

"You are in the Admiral's office Harm, you fell backwards out of the Admirals chair. Let's get you up off the ground."

Mac helped Harm stand up and sit back down in the chair.

"Sarah how long was out for?"

"Just a few minutes, Harm are you sure you're ok? You keep calling me Sarah."

"Well that's your name Sarah Rabb."

"Harm why would you think my last name is Rabb for, we aren't married."

"Yes we are and we have a daughter named Rosie."

"Harm are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes apart from a headache, I'm fine Sarah."

"OK Harm I want you to listen to me very carefully, we are not married and we don't have a daughter named Rosie."

Harm was confused had everything just been a dream, or was it a glimpse at what his life could be if he would open up his heart to Mac. He knew how it felt to have Mac in his life, and he wanted that now more than ever. He remembered it all.

"Harm… Harm…" Mac was worried about Harm, he seemed so far off, and why had he thought they were married and have a daughter. They had just been talking about the Willington case. "Harm I think I'm going to take you home."

"Yeah that sounds good to me, I think I need to rest and clear my head."

"Ok Why don't I meet you in the parking lot.. ok." Mac wanted to make sure he understood.

"Ok I will meet you down there." Harm said, he watched Mac walk out of the office, had it really all been just his mind playing a joke on him, but it all seemed so real to him. He knew one thing for sure. Now that he knew what it felt like he was damn sure going to get his life with his Marine.


End file.
